Ojos rojos
by Hessefan
Summary: Ichimaru Gin lo sabía, comprendía que estaba mal… y eso le excitaba.


Disclaimer: _Bleach me pertenece. Soy Tite Kubo escribiendo en español un fanfic yaoi de mi propia serie._

Desde ya que Bleach no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Kubo.

Advertencia: Esta historia, por su contenido, es para mayores de edad, si no lo eres en tu país de origen, no lo leas, y si lo haces es bajo tu responsabilidad y la de tus padres que deberían vigilar lo que sus hijos hacen en internet.

* * *

_Dedicado a todos lo que en su momento me pidieron un fic de esta pareja y les dije que no… al final encontré un camino para poder escribir sobre ellos y que me suene —a mí— más coherente. Advierto que si bien no tiene Lemon sí escenas fuertes (es que de por sí el planteo que hago es… difícil)._

* * *

La cabeza echada hacia atrás, la mente un torbellino. Los ojos captaban, cual diapositivas, imágenes indecorosas producto de una prodigiosa imaginación. Los labios sangraron luego de que los dientes apretasen con ansias contenidas, impidiendo a un gemido escandaloso y delatador surgir.

Sólo podía escuchar el sonido continuo del corazón, tan acelerado como el pulso y la respiración. Abrió la boca al mismo tiempo que la mano aferró el miembro con más ímpetu, buscando el tan deseado orgasmo.

Una gota de sudor le recorrió la sien, siguiendo un húmedo recorrido a través de la mejilla para, finalmente, morir en el cuello. No pudo evitar jadear, no pudo evitar pensar en él, otra vez…

El semen empapó su haori, más no le importó: la imagen de su niño poblaba su retorcida mente, tornando en un segundo idílico aquello que se suponía era aberrante.

Ichimaru Gin lo sabía, comprendía que estaba mal… y eso le excitaba.

Dejó de lado las representaciones pictóricas que su instinto había creado involucrando deliberadamente al crío de cabellos blancos, y se dispuso a borrar todas las huellas de su crimen.

Crimen aún no cometido, pero premeditado.

Justo a tiempo. La puerta de su oficina principal fue abierta y sólo una persona era capaz de tomar tal confianza.

—Rangiku-san —sonrió el hombre, sintiendo paz en su alma y transmitiéndola.

—Gin —le devolvió la mueca—¿estás ocupado?

Negó elevando las cejas, plasmando por un segundo un semblante serio en el rostro.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, es que… —iba a explicar las razones, no obstante dichas razones fueron a por ella.

La abertura, de nuevo, fue protagonista. El débil golpe y la voz inconfundible del motivo de desvelo en el capitán del tercer escuadrón:

—¡Matsumoto! ¡Te vi entrar, no te escondas!

—Ay, me encontró —susurró desahuciada y sensual.

—Adelante —concedió Ichimaru entrelazando los dedos, escondiendo una sonrisa macabra tras las manos.

El chico hizo su apertura, ignorando por completo a quien le debía rendir un saludo cortés por ser del mismo rango.

—Los papeles.

—¿Qué papeles?

—¡Matsumoto!

—¡Esta bien! —chilló dándose por vencida—Sí, los escondí —bajó su vista—; es que eran muchos, taichou.

—Eso no importa —murmuró entre dientes, dispuesto a "comérsela"—, dime donde están —sin embargo el rostro de la dama le reveló la verdad—¿o acaso estabas tan borracha que no te acuerdas donde los pusiste?

Ella en respuesta rió simulando candor, llevándose más tarde una mano a la nuca que luego masajeó para agregar con rapidez:

—Ya mismo los encuentro —y con esa misma celeridad partió en la búsqueda.

Gin observó la cotidiana escena sin inmutarse, al menos en su exterior, aunque por dentro sintiese esas particulares cosquillas que siempre lo acosaban cuando se hallaba frente al objeto de sus más bajos instintos.

Y es que era tan hermoso.

Tan único.

No sabía bien por qué, empero estaba seguro de que poseía algo que los demás capitanes no… quizás un poco de inocencia, tal vez poca estatura, una piel de porcelana, o un cuerpo virgen que aún no había sido profanado; inmaculado, venerado y deseado… al menos por él.

—Buenos días, Ichimaru —saludó con parquedad, por el simple hecho de decir algo. Atinó a dar la media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

Estar a solas con Gin despertaba en él una alarma, una voz interior que le gritaba "cuidado".

—¿Tan rápido se va "señor capitán del decimo escuadrón"? —investigó soliviantado.

—Hay mucho por hacer en el día de hoy —se excusó sin poder siquiera mirarlo directamente, pero sin dejar de lado una postura digna, un porte que aparentaba confianza y seguridad.

—Me imagino, más con una fukutaichou como Matsumoto —apenas carcajeó, entreabriendo un poco los luceros para no perder detalles de esa pequeña anatomía que le crispaba los nervios, que lo ataba encadenándolo al borde del sadismo.

Hitsugaya quiso dejar el tema allí, Hitsugaya quiso salir corriendo, Hitsugaya quiso gritar… no obstante lo único que le nació fue quedarse petrificado en el lugar, como el conejo ante la serpiente. Desde ya que por decoro no haría ninguna de esas cosas, sólo marcharse con calma.

—¿No tiene siquiera tiempo de tomar un té con un colega? —se puso de pie, acechando a su presa, caminando con aparente desidia, como si no tuviese un rumbo fijo pese a tener un claro objetivo en mente.

—Lo lamento, Ichimaru.

—Que malo es conmigo, Hitsugaya-taichou —se lamentó con un ligero mohín de disgusto en los labios—¿Por qué siempre me huye?

"_Y lo bien que hace_" pensó.

Toushirou elevó sus albas cejas; no pudo refutar aquello aunque lo intentó. Era cierto: siempre le huía, siempre buscaba la forma de no estar a solas con él.

El Capitán más joven era de mente amplia y veloz, casi nada se le escapaba y su intuición le dictaba, como siempre, guardar distancia.

—Es sólo un té —susurró el tercer cabecilla una vez cerca del cuerpo del menor, encorvándose apenas para poder hacerlo en su oído y ocasionarle un intencional escalofrío.

—Tengo… trabajo que hacer; si me disculpa —volteó, aireado, sin embargo una mano detuvo su marcha.

Observó sorprendido como el otro lo asía con fuerza de un brazo. Su corazón aceleró sus latidos y esa voz en su interior comenzó a gritar más que nunca… empero no pudo, algo le impedía reaccionar como era debido.

Quizás curiosidad, puesto que descartaba temor… NO le temía a Ichimaru Gin.

—Suéltame —sus ojos develaron la seriedad y firmeza con la cual sentenciaba esa palabra.

—No hasta que tome un té conmigo —su respiración se agitó de manera casi imperceptible—; es sólo un té —rogó.

¿Rogó? Así lo percibió el décimo capitán.

—Bien —concedió—, tengo unos minutos.

Ichimaru modeló su sonrisa más gatuna para soltar esa extremidad con suma pena de hacerlo, y dar la vuelta. No obstante algo en él le llevó a advertir:

—Pero si quiere irse… creo que será lo mejor.

Sin dudas lo era, porque si se quedaba… no quiso ni pensarlo. No, porque de hacerlo la posible erección lo evidenciaría.

—Dije que tengo unos minutos —reiteró con hartazgo.

—Bien. El que advierte no es traidor —bromeó, para seguir su camino hasta la pequeña mesilla en donde Izuru, previamente, le había dejado la infusión ya preparada.

Un silencio sobrevino, uno que pecaba de incómodo e irritante. Hitsugaya se quedó en el lugar, hasta que el otro lo invitó a mover los huesos.

—Acércate.

_"Acércate más a mí, así… te quiero a mi lado_".

Shirou-chan olía tan bien, que creía que su mero olor de su cuerpo impúber le provocaría el orgasmo más sublime que en la vida habría gozado. Empero una tristeza dominó el corazón de Gin al comprender que muy a su pesar algún día lo dejaría de querer.

Sí… tal como le había sucedido a Aizen con él.

Él lo adoraba, de esa particular forma, hasta que creció… y luego dejó de quererlo.

Y no quería dejar de adorar a su ángel frío.

Dolía… en lo más profundo; y le sangraba por dentro las viejas heridas que en antaño su Capitán le legó apenas lo había conocido, cuando todavía no eran quienes eran.

—¿Qué sucede pequeño? —investigó con pesar—¿Por qué me temes si aún no te he hecho nada? —no lo miró, por estar dándole la espalda sirviendo en las tazas el té.

—Punto número uno, no soy "pequeño". Hitsugaya-taichou—corrigió con severidad—; y punto número dos, no te tengo miedo Ichimaru.

—Lo mal que haces —una lágrima amenazó con descender su mejilla, pero por fortuna no lo hizo.

Ese podría haber sido el momento idóneo para marcharse como en un inició había pretendido, sin embargo las piernas, la mente, el cuerpo entero no reaccionaba frente a la amenaza que siempre había representado Gin.

—¿Ya… —musitó dando la vuelta con cautela para observarlo directamente; eran imperceptible los ojos detrás de sus parpados—… ya han profanado tu cuerpo? —parecía que en verdad no le hablaba a él, que tan sólo se trataba de una pregunta retórica.

Toushirou frunció la frente; fue lo que necesitó para accionar su ente.

—Me marcho, Ichimaru. Gracias por el té.

—Espera —lo tuteaba, es que ya se sentía en confianza con él, dispuesto a revelarle parte de sus más oscuros secretos y pensamientos, esos que albergaba y cuidaba con recelo sin revelárselos jamás a nadie, ni siquiera a Sousuke aunque éste de igual modo lo sospechase.

¿Por qué obedeció? ¿Por qué no se mandaba a mudar ya mismo de ahí? De nuevo no encontraba otra contestación más que la intriga. Lo miró, con la respiración visiblemente agitada. Ichimaru le sonrió, para ver si así lograba aplacar los ánimos. —Siéntate —ofreció.

El otro, hipnotizado, tomó con tranquilidad su lugar y lanzó un suspiro audible que no conmovió al tercer capitán.

—Rápido, tengo trabajo —no era la primera vez que Ichimaru le hacía una de esas extrañas preguntas. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación y no era la primera vez que se cuestionase su aparente sumisión.

Gin fue a lo suyo pero al volver, luego de unos segundos largos y burlones, la bandeja contenía algo más que sólo té. El hombre tomó la pipa con soltura ante la mirada asombrada del menor, y la encendió, sorbiendo con fuerza para lograr prenderlo.

No le llamó tanto la atención el material con el cual estaba hecho —lo más probable es que se tratase de un elemento procedente del mundo humano—, fue otro detalle:

—No sabía que fumabas —ni que le importase.

—A veces… cuando termino con mi trabajo, para relajarme —cerró más los luceros, de ser posible, exhalando una exagerada bocanada.

Por completo relajado, de pies a cabeza; dejó que la espalda descansase sobre el respaldo de la silla, con las piernas extendidas. El mero aroma y sabor, tan característicos, parecían causar un efecto inmediato en él.

—¿Quieres?

—No fumo —rechazó molesto, tomando la taza para darle un sorbo, terminarlo cuanto antes y largarse de allí.

—Lo sé, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Quizás la forma en decirlo, el tono de la voz, la expresión en el rostro, o el fuerte olor que emanaba de la pipa… algo o todo eso atrajo al pequeño.

—Huele dulce —reparó, de nuevo con curiosidad, sin saber si esa era la palabra idónea para calificarlo.

El otro extendió la mano ofreciéndole, no obstante Hitsugaya permaneció en una hosca postura.

—Es dulce —concluyó Gin, pero luego arqueó las cejas meditando sus propias palabras—; claro que el sabor se aprecia luego, luego de mucho fumar, pero desde el inicio es muy particular. Se podría decir que… "rico" —una sonrisa lujuriosa se instaló en sus labios curvados.

Se produjo un mutismo abrumador, en el cual Toushirou se preguntó qué pensaría el mayor de él. Fumar era una actividad de adultos, más él no caía en esas apreciaciones triviales, ni se dejaba llevar por apariencias. Le valía poco lo que opinase la gente al respecto, sólo le molestaba que lo tildasen de niño porque no lo era, sin embargo no pensaba fumar por el simple hecho de que hacerlo implicaba pertenecer a dicha esfera adulta. Sin ir más lejos, se puede tener diez años y fumar, pero no por ello se deja de tener diez años, y encima parecer un estúpido intentando aparentar algo que no se es.

—Claro… quizás dentro de unos años Toushirou ya esté listo para esto —especuló, escondiendo una nueva sonrisa ladina—. Lo cierto es que fumar es todo un ritual que no debe ser tomado a la ligera. Si no, carece de sentido; hacerlo por presión, porque otro lo hace es de… niños. Al menos así es visto en el mundo humano.

El aludido plegó el ceño; que el otro hubiese utilizado la tercera persona para referirse a él de esa forma, le resultó más insultante.

—Justo pensaba en lo mismo —estiró una mano.

Gin se desconcertó, no obstante, comprendiendo el lenguaje corporal de su angelito, le cedió la pipa. El decimo capitán pensó en que no había nada malo con probar. Además: no era un niño.

"Curiosidad" era, de nuevo, la palabra. La que mejor se ajustaba para definir su extraña relación con Ichimaru.

—Está apagada —reveló el hombre poniéndose de pie con una caja de cerillas.

Se acercó hasta él e, inclinándose apenas, lo encendió indicándole en seguida con lujuria—: Succiona… succiona bien fuerte.

Eso hizo, pero de inmediato una gran bocanada de humo atrapada en la boca lo llevó a boquear como un pez necesitado de aire en vez de agua; el humo se coló por todo el cuerpo, incluso por la nariz y al final había terminado por tragar un poco… la tos no se hizo rogar.

Intentó calmarse, sin embargo cuanto más lo intentaba, menos lo conseguía. Se sintió estúpido, pero Gin se mostró neutro, gesto que Toushirou agradeció; demasiado hubiese sido una risotada burlona.

—Te traeré agua —lo notó ahogado—. Lo siento —se disculpó sonriendo y volviendo a los pocos segundos con un vaso. —Tuve que haberte advertido de eso. Tranquilo, pasa siempre la primera vez. Pica ¿cierto?

No podía hablar, por lo que haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para dejar, de una condenada vez, de toser, asintió reiteradas veces.

—Sí, pica—alcanzó a decir con las voz ronca, carraspeó de nuevo, empero en esta ocasión para aclarar la garganta.

—Vuelve a intentarlo, pero no inhales tan fuerte.

Eso hizo, descubriendo de inmediato que tanto el aroma como el olor no le desagradaban, para nada… Era, tal cual había descripto Gin, "rico" de una forma única y particular. De hecho, pese a haber fumado luego de muchas décadas, jamás logró encontrar ese sabor tan inolvidable. Néctar delicioso de los Dioses.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal se siente?

Emulando —sin darse cuenta— al capitán, se recargó contra la silla extendiendo perezosas las piernas; entrecerró apenas los ojos y tomó más tarde una gran bocanada de aire para oxigenar los pulmones.

Percibió que Gin se arrodillaba frente a él y le despojaba de la pipa que se resbala débil entre los dedos, como agua.

—Hace dos siglos que la tienes. ¿Cuándo me la vas a devolver?—rió Gin divertido con el pormenor.

Toushirou, para su sorpresa, acompañó la risa. No porque lo dicho hubiese sido en extremo gracioso pero algo dentro de su cuerpo le decía: _Ríete, ríete con fuerza que la vida es buena_. Las mejillas no obedecían órdenes de su cerebro: aunque Hitsugaya les ordenase quedarse quietas en su sitio, plasmando el mismo gesto austero de siempre, estas se curvaban logrando que sus luceros se cerrasen frente a tanto empeño que ponía su cuerpo por mostrarlo feliz ante el mundo.

—Qué hermoso te ves así, riendo —reparó Ichimaru, ido en esos exóticos ojos. Los quería para él, se los arrancaría con los dedos de ser posible y se los llevaría consigo, para asegurarse así de que el pequeño no viese jamás a otra persona.

—Cállate, Ichimaru —logró ponerse serio.

—Pero es cierto, deberías reír más seguido Shirou-chan.

—Hitsugaya-taichou —quiso molestarse pero sencillamente no podía, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, como si una parte de él se hubiese cerrado por completo. La apática, la indiferente y en apariencias fría zona de su ser.

Sintió uno dedos apoyados sobre la mejilla y cometió el grave error de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Un remolino de sensaciones lo tragó, en la forma más literal posible.

Somnoliento, todo le resultó vertiginoso: la leve caricia que le dedicaba el mayor, su propia respiración, la de su compañero, audible y palpable.

—Eres… en verdad… tan hermoso —murmuró con pena—que no sé qué hacer.

La pipa quedó olvidada sobre la mesa, no obstante el olor había perfumado cada rincón del cuarto y de sus cuerpos.

—Dime, por favor —volvió a hablar—, ¿qué debo hacer?

El décimo capitán nada pudo responder, sus sentidos se hallaban nublados, o mejor es decir, ampliados, tanto que el apenas perceptible sonido exterior retumbaba en su cabeza pero en contradicción la notaba lejano, como un murmullo, cual canción de cuna, que relaja y embota.

Su mente incrementaba cada movimiento que realizaba Gin, decodificando cada elemento por separado haciendo un todo… tan complejo que le era imposible poder describirlo con palabras.

Pensaba, sin poder evitar fijar su atención en los detalles más ínfimos: como en lo huesudas que era esas manos que buscaban liberar el nudo de su obi, en lo graciosa que era la sonrisa de Ichimaru cuando estaba excitado, en como el pliegue de su piel, en la comisura de sus labios existía, con seguridad, desde antes, empero para él era como estar viéndolo por vez primera.

—Ichimaru —consiguió objetar una vez despojado de su cinto.

Pero en eso quedó. Comenzó a espantarse de la situación, en reparar que había perdido el control y que por mucho que luchase, no podía reaccionar pues su mente, por breves instante, marchaba a toda velocidad.

El tacto directo le fue intolerable, pero a la vez ajeno… como si el cuerpo que Gin tocase no fuese el suyo, discordante pero real; se encontraba tan sensible que sentía que lo acariciaba mucho más allá de la simple epidermis.

No quería pensar, más lo hacía, incapaz de detener el torrente de imágenes y pensamientos, algunos inconexos, otros no tanto.

—Qué hermosa piel, es tan suave —se maravilló Gin hundiendo el rostro en el vientre para poder olfatearlo y, más tarde, depositar suaves y repetidos besos.

La tranquilidad había embargado al menor, un sopor difícil de puntualizar. Se encontraba atrapado en una telaraña de la cual era imposible escapar. Comprendió eso cuando la lengua de Ichimaru empezó a recorrerle el pubis produciéndole un hormigueo. Uno muy especial, que no le causaba precisamente risa.

No obstante, ya no quería… no quería todo eso: sentir, pensar, oír. Quería volver. Pero, con habilidad, Ichimaru le proporcionaba un bienestar incondicional y excesivo que lo privaba de todo raciocinio.

El ligero manoseo, tan íntimo, sobre su ya erizada piel y en lugar tan personal le estremeció de tal modo que un temblequeo se apoderó de él.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó sorprendido, observando las pupilas rojas del tercer capitán, fijos en él, incapaz de evitar notar el detalle—: ¿Siempre los has tenido así?

—Tú también… tus ojos —levantó un brazo desde su lugar para llegar a los parpados del menor y acariciarlos —de un color tan hermoso, ahora teñidos con un tinte opuesto. No dejas de parecerme perfecto.

La conversación podía pecar de incoherente, pero Toushirou en su abstracción lo entendió.

—¿Qué haces? —volvió a reiterar con más énfasis y cierto tono de fastidio en la voz.

Si bien su cuerpo por momentos le era extraño comprendía que la lengua de Ichimaru buscaba con afán su miembro.

—Relájate, y déjame a mí —suplicó, luchando con los dientes para bajar la hakama y dejar al descubierto el flácido miembro.

Motivado, llevó una mano a su propia entrepierna para liberar el pene de tan tortuoso encierro; y sólo necesitó hacer eso: palpar levemente la zona y sentir en su boca, por fin, la piel del pequeño que su miembro explotó regando el suelo, goteando en él.

Un gemido estrepitoso, pese a ser solapado por el objeto que ocupaba sus fauces, fue perceptible y apabullante para Toushirou. No era idiota, comprendía, más allá de su estado, lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero Dios, se sentía tan bien.

¿Se sentía bien? ¿O tan sólo se mostraba incapaz de reaccionar? No lo supo, cuando quiso o creyó hallar la respuesta el pene se encontraba aprisionado entre los labios de su victimario.

¿O víctima?

Para Gin siempre él fue la víctima: ¿Cómo escapar de esos luceros aguamarinas, tan hechizantes? ¿Cómo huir de esa anatomía? ¿Cómo negarse lo que sentía por el décimo capitán? Imposible, y la culpa de todo siempre la tuvo Hitsugaya por la simple razón de existir… de ser su mayor miedo y a la vez su mayor deseo.

—Eso es… —alentó Ichimaru una vez que retiró el miembro de la boca—Eso es… —lo masturbó con lascivia.

Volvió a engullirlo para ayudarlo; notó en el gesto del chico, mezcla de placer y dolor, que no sería fácil.

"_¿Y si alguien se entera?_ " fue lo que pensó el menor.

—Acaba —imploró Gin; quería, necesitaba que lo hiciese, para sentirse completo. Se puso de pie, pero debido a la diferencia de altura necesitó curvarse un poco para no dejar la caricia personal de lado y con la otra mano seguir masturbándose a sí mismo.

Toushirou recién reaccionó cuando advirtió sobre el pecho desnudo el líquido indecoroso desparramándose.

Quiso llorar, pero en cambio el pene liberó aquella sagrada esencia que guardaba, que no esperaba liberar aún, que no pretendía hacerlo y menos en esas circunstancias.

Intentó rebelarse, ponerse de pie y salir corriendo, olvidando por completo o dejando de lado todo honor y orgullo, no obstante el llanto de Ichimaru se lo impidió…

—¿I… Ichimaru?

El aludido cayó arrodillado frente a él, con las ropas desarregladas, embadurnadas y olientes de sexo.

—¿Qué… ? —susurró Hitsugaya, sin embargo no pudo hacer más que eso, su amante fortuito lo había abrazado por la cintura recargando la cabeza sobre el regazo.

La mano se movió sola entrelazando los dedos en la plateada cabellera.

Lo consoló, inseguro de los pasos que daba, inexperto o incapaz de comprender qué clase de monstruo era Ichimaru; incapaz de poder juzgarlo, y sin pretender hacerlo.

No era eso lo que le importaba, tan sólo que el hombre dejase de llorar de esa forma tan lastimosa.

—Lo siento —la voz de Gin, un desgarro—. Lo siento mucho, Shirou-chan.

No se molestó en corregirlo.

—Nada más… no le cuentes a nadie —dijo, tragando saliva, escondiendo la mirada, perdiéndola en un costado del cuarto.

—Es que no entiendes —elevó la cabeza para observarlo, para posar los ojos enrojecidos sobre la persona maravillosa que resultaba ser Toushirou ante él—, algún día dejaré de quererte.

—No importa.

—Te lastimaré.

—Tampoco importa.

Se quedó unos minutos allí pese a anhelar salir corriendo para esconderse de la verdad, de lo que había pasado; permaneció en la silla, consolando al adulto, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, repitiendo incansablemente que "_No importaba_".

Era cierto, a Hitsugaya Toushirou la situación le causaba asco.

Antes y después, sentimientos de culpa poblaban su espíritu, pero en el "durante"… en el "durante", nada importaba… nada.

Sólo que Ichimaru dejase de llorar.

Sería su secreto.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Lo sé, retorcido, como me dijo fantasmaalineal respecto a Gin (que por cierto, lo del conejo hipnotizado frente a la serpiente se lo leí en una de las "Bifurcaciones"), pero es así como veo a esta pareja, de otra forma me resulta imposible. Me han dicho que les resulta raro ver a Ichimaru llorar, es cierto... pero en esta situación quise plantearlo desde otro lugar, el del victimario atormentado._

_Muchas gracias por leer =)_

_23 de enero de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
